


The Blond Boy with the Dirty Chai

by allihearisradiogaga



Series: Black Coffee with Sugar/Dirty Chai [1]
Category: Young Avengers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - High School, Coffee, Coffee Shops, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 21:01:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4802093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allihearisradiogaga/pseuds/allihearisradiogaga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Billy sees a blond boy across the coffee shop who makes his heart race.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Blond Boy with the Dirty Chai

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hobbit_hedgehog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hobbit_hedgehog/gifts).
  * Inspired by [College Town Coffee](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4800992) by [hobbit_hedgehog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hobbit_hedgehog/pseuds/hobbit_hedgehog). 



> This is a gift for hobbit_hedgehog, and ties in with her "College Town Coffee" fic, because it's perfect. So yeah.

                Billy didn’t like studying in the library.  He liked the library, that was for sure.  He met some people there every Saturday night for a Dungeons and Dragons group, and he stopped by at least one other time a week to check out books, mostly ones about great mages and quests and dragons.  That being said, he never was a fan of sitting down and getting to work there.  It was too stimulating, with all of the books and interesting things around him.  That was why he went to Odinson’s Coffee after school most days to complete his homework.  There wasn’t so much to distract him there, when he put on his alt-rock music on his headphones and just got to work, black coffee with sugar (iced in the summer) at his side.

                Today, though, it was a little bit harder for him to concentrate on the work at hand.  Across the shop, sitting in a window seat with a copy of _Slaughterhouse-Five_ , was a tall, built blond.  He was sipping on some sort of fancy latte—Billy couldn’t tell what it was, exactly, from where he was sitting—and Billy couldn’t keep his eyes off of him.  He tried to pay attention to his Biology homework—it was just before a test, too, and he would kick himself if he didn’t get it done—but there was no way that he would be able to pay attention¸ not with as pretty a distraction as _that_.

                From behind his textbook and laptop, Billy eyed the boy as he went to the counter and ordered another dirty chai latte—Billy was, at this point, using his headphones just for show; he was listening intently to everything this specimen was saying—from the disheveled-looking barista.  The barista nodded and turned to the scrawny guy behind the counter, asked what the “dirty” part meant again, and took the blond’s money as the scrawny guy rolled his eyes and went to the espresso machine to make the shot that went into the latte.

                The blond dropped some money into the tip jar labeled “Scully and Mulder”—the alternative today being “Bureaucratic Red Tape”—and waited for his drink at the counter.  He leaned against it and surveyed the coffee shop, his eyes meeting Billy’s for the briefest moment before Billy looked away in haste.  _Shit, shit, that was too fast.  I looked away too fast, and he knows I was staring at him—_

                Billy peeked up from his textbook and chanced a glance at the blond once more.  He was looking at Billy now, and flashed a smile— _oh God, that smile is perfect, where did this guy come from_ —causing Billy’s heart to jump.  The moment ended when he turned to the Barista, who placed the latte on the counter for the blond.  The blond thanked him, and returned to his seat, not making another glance at Billy as he did.

                _Okay_ , thought Billy, _he just smiled because he caught me staring—I bet he’s used to that, who wouldn’t stare at him, honestly—and he wanted me to not feel awkward.  There’s nothing else to it.  Do your homework, William, and don’t pine after boys you don’t even know…_

                Despite his little self pep-talk, Billy glanced up to notice that the blond had reached into his backpack, leaning against his chair, and pulled out a small laptop.  This he set up in front of him, and got to work at.  Billy wanted to turn away, and was only able to after another few seconds of staring.

                His eyes went to his own computer screen, where a message was flashing from Cassie, one of the newer players to the Dungeons and Dragons group.  She was asking about some character creation stuff, and also is Tommy always that into bringing memes to the quests?  Billy typed up a quick response (including an affirmative for the latter question) and sent it to Cassie, thanks to Odinson’s free wi-fi for its customers.

                Billy peered over the top of his computer screen to see the buff blond typing away at his computer, and he looked back down at his textbook, eyes simply following the diagrams of meiosis rather than actually consuming the material.  He didn’t even know if the boy was in high school, or if he was in college—most of the café’s patrons were from the college, and what did he think he was doing, staring at a college boy?  That was dumb of him, he knew it, and he needed to focus on his biology.

                He took a sip of his coffee and glanced down at the textbook again, bored by the bubbles of chromosomes and cell membranes.  Something flashed on his computer screen, and Billy clicked on it, realizing only after the double-click that it wasn’t a reply message from Cassie, but a shared file via the local wi-fi network.  It was a word document from someone else in Odinson’s, someone with the PC name “HULKsortaSMASH-PC.”

                The document opened up, and Billy’s face went immediately red upon reading it:

> _Hey there-_  
>  If you aren’t the cute guy with the black hair and the purple star t-shirt, this isn’t meant for you, and this is a public network.  Okay, um.  If you are the cute boy with the black hair and the purple star t-shirt, hey, I’m the blond dude by the window.  With the blue shirt.  And the khakis.  I think you know who I am.  You were kind of staring at me.  
>  Anyway, I hope you’re not from the college, because if you are, that’d be weird, since I’m only seventeen, but if you aren’t, I’m Teddy, and can I buy you a cup of coffee?  Because I don’t know if I’ve mentioned it already or not, but you’re kind of sort of cute.  
>  If not, I understand, pretend you’re not reading this.  
>  Also I assume you’re “ACTUALWICCAN6669-PC” and that’s an interesting name.  I bet you’re interesting too.  That was lame.  Anyway.  
>  Hi.  You’re cute.  Coffee.  
>  -Teddy

                For a moment, Billy didn’t look up, knowing that his ears were completely and totally red at this point.  He glanced up from his computer slowly, and realized that the blond guy—Teddy—was staring right at him with an uneasy smile.  Billy could feel his hands shaking as he smiled as well.  Teddy waved to him, and Billy raised his hand back, the stupid tiny grin not leaving his face.  He looked down and shoved his book and computer hastily into his bag, standing and beginning toward the boy to introduce himself.  A few paces away from his own table, he realized he left his drink behind, so he was forced to turn around and go back and get it before he continued on, standing by the blond’s table.

                “Hey,” said Teddy.  “You’re the cute guy with black hair and the purple star t-shirt.  I’m Teddy.”

                “I’m Billy,” said Billy, giving his hand and feeling it taken almost wholly inside of Teddy’s own.  “Mind, uh, if I sit down?”

                “I was hoping you would,” said Teddy, smiling.  Billy sat down, smiling as well.  He didn’t think he was going to get much homework done today.  That was okay.


End file.
